User blog:SierraSia/Missions
Name: Notebook Theft :Mission Giver: Maxwell :Beginning dialogue: My notebook was stolen by a Fusion. Help me get it back! :Objective: Find the notebook in 2:30. :Reward: 2500 Fusion Matter, 1000 Ollars :(played Scribblenauts before?) 5:13SierraSia:(nope) 5:33Bandicootfan63:(oh, he's from that series.) 5:34SierraSia:Ok. 5:34Bandicootfan63:Ending Dialogue - :Intermission Dialogue: Hey! It's my clone! He's got the notebook! Looks like he won't do this the easy way. :Objective 2: Defeat Maxwell's clone. :Ending Dialogue: Alas, poor clone...what am I saying?! Meet me by the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., I've got another job for you to do. :Bored? 5:38SierraSia: not really. 5:40Bandicootfan63:Ok, good. :Name: Lost Leftovers :Mission Giver: Maxwell :Beginning dialogue: We still need to kill the bad guys my clone made with my notebook. I hope you're ready to kick some butt! 5:42SierraSia:(btw, do you want his rock mouth grey too?) 5:42Bandicootfan63:(he doesn't have a mouth) 5:43SierraSia:(yeah, but last night you said its rock where his mouth is) 5:43Bandicootfan63:(well, where his mouth WOULD be) :(that little area without his fur) 5:44SierraSia:(yeah, his muzzle) 5:44Bandicootfan63:Objective 1: Get to Edwin's Farm in 1:00. :( XD thanks) 5:44SierraSia:(anyway, what color is it?) 5:44Bandicootfan63:(gray) 5:45SierraSia:(ok) 5:45Bandicootfan63:Intermission dialogue: A Giant Enemy Crab! Crud, I forget how these things work... :Objective 2: Defeat the Giant Enemy Crab. :Objective 3: Report to the KND Treehouse in Sector V. :Intermission Dialogue: Do not want! I do not want! :(btw, all of the dialogue is given my the mission giver unless marked otherwise) 5:47SierraSia:(ok) 5:47Bandicootfan63:Objective 4: Drive away the Do Not Want. 5:53SierraSia:(the white of his shoes and black fur are fusionfall green right?) 5:54Bandicootfan63: :(with maybe some bubbles on the inside, if you can) :(bored?) 5:56SierraSia:(no, and i'm not sure how to do bubbles, but do you want the inside of his ears be rock too?) 5:57Bandicootfan63:(yeah) 5:57SierraSia:(ok) 6:02Bandicootfan63:Objective 5: Get to Seaside Hill Zone's Infected Zone in 3:00. :Intermission dialogue: A huge, flying kraken?! What the hey?! :Objective 6: Defeat the kraken. :Intermission dialogue: A Fusion of me? Let's do this! :Objective 7: Defeat Fusion Maxwell. :Ending dialogue - 6:23SierraSia:(man, this guys gives alot of missions) 6:23Bandicootfan63:Maxwell: Nice going! Now things are all back in order...well, you know what I mea. :*mean. :(it's two missions, just with several different objectives) 6:24SierraSia:(oh, ok) 6:24Bandicootfan63:Maxwell: You guys are pretty rough stuff. Got room for me? :Reward: Maxwell, Maxwell Nano, 2000 Fusion Matter, 5000 Ollars :Name: Ninjas, Ninjas, Ninjas! :Mission Giver: Espio :Location: Seaside Hill (Night) :Espio: I'm glad you came. I've been doing some investigating, and it seems that there are even more Fusions than we thought. I need you to help me stake them out. Come back and talk with me once you've prepared. :Return dialogue: We'll leave at once. :Intermission dialogue: A ninja has to be as fast as he is stealthy. ...Okay, or she. :Objective 1: Race to the sushi shop in 20 seconds! :Intermission dialogue: You possess great speed. Now here she comes--prepare yourself! :Objective 2: Defeat Fusion Kasumi. :Intermission Dialogue: We've made short work of that terror. :Reward: 500 Rings, 2000 Fusion Matter Category:Blog posts